The Adventure We've Been Waiting For? Let's Go, Poke-Con!
by GameOfAlex1307
Summary: Set a few years after the main RSE/ORAS story line: Dual Champions May and Steven are bored. They've been battling mediocre trainers for years and need some spice in their lives. A mysterious letter arrives inviting them to a Pokemon League Champions conference on a mysterious island. Could this be the spice they've been looking for?


Guess whose back. Back again. It's me. So, I have attempted to write again! Yay! I'm putting a disclaimer on this right now though; THIS IS NOT SOME AMAZING WORK OF ART. IT was never intended to be! This was just written because I wanted to try writing again! I just want to have fun with writing again! So if you plan on reviewing it or something, I implore you to take it as it is; just a fun piece of writing, written for my own enjoyment. Maybe the grammar isn't 100% precise, maybe the plot seems dumb to you, but really, this is a story only intended for enjoyment. Take it for the fun story that I'm hoping it will turn out to be! On that note, please enjoy the first chapter of my new story!

* * *

**The Adventure We've Been Waiting For? Let's Go, Poke-Con! **

_Chapter 1: Press Start! The Invitation_

_***Click-clack, click-clack***_

_She was running as fast as she could. She had no idea why she was running or who she was running from, but she knew she had to keep going. She was in a dark hallway that only continued straight. She had no idea how long she had been running for, but she was beginning to tire out. All of a sudden, she noticed a turn was coming up._

"_This could be my chance!" She huffed. She turned sharply to the left._

"_HA!"She exclaimed, looking behind her briefly._

_Unfortunately, when turning her head, she realized she was about to run straight into a wall. She desperately tried to stop, but her legs refused! _

"_SHIIIIIIII-"_

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" *Crash!*

And rather than running smack-dab into a wall, we see the same girl sprawled out in a precarious position on her bedroom floor.

She is a slender girl, but not lacking young adult female curves. (wink) She has medium length chestnut hair and piercing, sapphire blue eyes. Overall, relatively pleasing to the eye! Even when sprawled out on the floor and looking like she just got hit by a truck!

This mess of a girl just so happens to be the heroine of our tale today; 19 year old May Maple, Pokemon League Champion of the Hoenn Region.

I know. Champion. I was surprised too.

While this initial encounter may make her seem like a complete klutz, this girl is actually quite special. Why, you could even say that she saved all of the Hoenn region!

Because she did. She really did. She saved it from complete and utter destruction at the mere age of 12. Then, shortly after, she took on the Elite Four. May became the youngest champion in the region, just a single week after her 13th birthday, and has been able to maintain the title ever since.

"Oh god..." she mumbles into the floor.

She slowly tries to lift herself off of the floor, but to no avail. She ends up collapsing once more.

"UGH. What was I drinking last night?" She moans. In truth, she was drinking nothing but water last night. She's just incredibly sluggish in the mornings, but it could easily be confused for a hangover.

All of a sudden, she feels something slimy and wet slide across her face. She opens her eyes to find her beloved Absol licking her face in a desperate attempt to get her to wake up.

"Alright, alright, I'm trying..." she moans. She eventually lifts herself off of the floor and plops herself back down on the bed.

"Ugh. Thank god I don't have to go to the league today. Just a day to sit at home, and relax, and-"

Absol looks at her in a peculiar way.

"...Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."

May checks the day on her PokeNav only to find that today was only Thursday. And not only was it Thursday, it was 10AM on a Thursday. Quite a few hours past the time she needed to get up in order to get to the league on time.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." She yells, throwing her PokeNav onto her bed. "Steven is going to kill me!"

She frantically starts to search through her dresser in order to find some appropriate clothing. She ends up settling for a pair of dark jean shorts, a flowy-ish grey sweater, and some tennis shoes. She grabs her bag, PokeNav, and pokeballs.

"Sorry Absol, you have to go in your ball for a while." May says, calling Absol back into her ball. After the return, she quickly releases another Pokemon.

"Come on out, Altaria! Lets hurry and fly to the league! I'm REALLY late!"

"_Yeah, I figured as much. We go through this nearly every morning."_ Altaria thought.

Don't get me wrong, May's Pokemon adore her more than anything in the world, but who wouldn't get slightly annoyed by being late everyday?

Rather than running to the downstairs of her house, May opted for just opening her bedroom window and letting Altaria out there. May quickly followed out the window as well. "LETS GO!" She shouted as she grabbed onto her majestic, fluffy dragon.

And they were off! They quickly sped away from their adorable, Slateport City home. Throughout May's adventures, she had been in many different towns and cities, but when it came down to where she wanted to live, she settled on the bustling port city of Slateport. There had never been another place in Hoenn where she had felt more at home! It was busy, but at the same time it could be a relaxing sanctuary that she could return to after a strenuous day at work. She lived in a small, 2 story home right on the coast. It was a newer home-built shortly after the Hoenn population boom-, but had all of the charm of an older seaside cottage.

As much as she loved her home and her city, it did prove difficult when it came to getting to work on time, seeing as how far away it was from the league.

"I don't understand why Steven couldn't just take this one...why did it have to be my day?" May grunted. And as if on cue, May's PokeNav started to ring, playing Crazy La Paint by Minimusicman.

"Speak of that silvered-hair devil...Hello?" May answered.

"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU?" Steven harshly whispered, like a mom telling her kid to shut up and behave in church.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I tried! I don't know what happened!" May said.

"Yeah, right. I had to take one of your challengers this morning because you weren't there, and if you don't get here in 20 or so minutes, I'm going to have to tell them to try again later, because I'm NOT taking another one." His tone was dripping with irritation, and even a little bit of contempt.

"Oh, you don't mean that! I know you'd love to battle again today!" May tried to sweet talk.

"Not on my day off, no. Especially when these trainers aren't all that spectacular." Now it was dripping with disappointment. It was true, neither May nor Steven have had a better than average challenger in years. Rather than quality of trainers competing against the elite four, it was the quantity. Combined, the two of them faced 50 challengers a week, yet they managed to take more than half of them out within the first two turns of battle. Even more just challenged the Elite Four and couldn't make it past them.

"Don't worry Steven, I'm relatively close! I'll be there soon, don't worry!" May exclaimed cheerfully in an attempt to calm Steven's nerves.

"May-*Click*" And she hung up. "Geez, that guy worries too much."

I apologize, this question has probably been plaguing you for the last few lines,"Oh wonderful, and amazing narrator! If May is the champion and has been for several years, why are both her and the incredibly hunky Steve Stone accepting challenges?". Oh, how you flatter me! Well, back when May initially beat Steven all those years ago, both the entire league and her parents decided that because she was still so young that it would be a good idea to not give full control to May, thus having her continue to train under Steven and have them both accept challenges. That way, May could still have time to enjoy being a regular teenager. Now that she is significantly older now, she can easily accept the responsibility full time. However, she doesn't want the full time responsibility. She had become so used to her freedom that she had during her youth, she didn't want to entirely give it up. In fact, she was envious of Steven.

Before May became champion, it was obviously just Steven. Steven had much more freedom then, due to the fact that Hoenn was still one of the regions with a smaller population, thus less challengers. Over the years Hoenn's popularity has grown, causing families and trainers to flock here by the dozens. There isn't an exact explanation for this extreme population fluctuation, however it has helped Hoenn's economy significantly.

It unfortunately has not helped with our champions' schedules. With more people, that causes more people to strive to be the very best, like no one ever was! Unfortunately for these individuals, they weren't the best like no one ever was. They were pretty mediocre.

I suppose that might be a little harsh. They all possessed talent, they just didn't know how to initiate that talent. They could get to the Elite Four, and some even past that stage, but none could ever hope to beat either of the champions.

Both May and Steven loved their job, but sometimes it could get a bit stale. They both longed for the days of their adventurous youth.

I suppose I should also establish what May and Steven's relationship with one another is! The two have been crossing paths for years, and have become incredibly close. In fact, one could even say that they were best friends. Based on the previous conversation, I'm sure you could see that Steven wasn't really talking in his "gentlemanly" way. Over time, May was able to break that demeanor. Well, only when it was the two of them. He was still quite the proper gentleman.

Quite.

Indubitably.

Heh.

I'm supposing you're wonderful if there's anything romantic going on between them, hm? Well, did you look at the sub-genre of this story? I think that's a clue, at least for the future. But I mean, they HAVE spent a lot of time together, and Steven is REALLY attractive. So hey. It's possible!

At the moment, however. May only thinks of him as a friend and nothing more! Not really an older brother type of friend, but just a really close friend.

And now after all of that exposition, May has finally made it to the Pokemon League!

Deciding not to embarrass herself even further, she decided to go in the back way.

Altaria set her down on a small platform outside of the door. "Thank you, you sexy Pokemon, you've deserved a nice rest!" May said as Altaria returned to her pokeball.

May ran inside, trying to be as sneaky as possible. As she was sneakily running, she ran into something that was hard and soft, all at once.

"So you decided to show up, finally?" Said the medium feeling thing that she ran into.

She jumped back in order to look at the thing.

Well, that thing was an incredibly attractive thing by the name of Steven Stone. He was a man of 25 with light steel blue hair that almost looked like silver in the correct lighting, and lovely steel blue eyes. He was tall, and had a polite, gentlemanly aura. Oh, he was a spectacle to see.

Once May realized who it was she gave him a smirk, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Did you really think I'd let you down Steven? I couldn't miss work!" May said, matter of fact-ly.

"Yeah...right, May. Anyway you're just in time, it seems your challenger has almost arrived."

"Leave it to me, Steven! You can go home if you want. I'm sorry for making you take my shift this morning. I really didn't mean it! Forgive me?" May said, clapping her hands and bowing her head.

Steven chuckled, "Of course, May. I'm kind of used to it by now!"

"HEY!" May huffed. "I'm just kidding!" Steven said, holding up his hands in a protective stance.

"But actually, I kind of want to see you battle! It's been a while...plus, I was gonna see if maybe you wanted to go out for lunch afterwards? My treat." Steven smiled.

May blushed slightly and smiled. Regardless of them just being friends, Steven always treated her like a princess, and she couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling she got when he offered to do things like this.

"Gladly! But right now, we have work to do!" May exclaimed with pizzazz.

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

"_Wow, that was a decent battle for once!" _May thought as she withdrew her Blaziken.

Her opponent withdrew their fainted Sceptile, and possessed a look or sheer dismay.

"It's alright Skyler, you put up a really great fight! You have so much potential! That was one of the first battles in a while where I was actually excited!" May said, putting a hand on the preteen boy's shoulder.

Skyler looked up at May with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so! Just keep working at it, and I know you'll be able to get there!" May said encouragingly.

Steven stood off to the side watching with a smile on his face.

"_I'm glad she's getting excited. It's so nice to see her happy like this. And to see such a quality trainer for the first time in a while." _Steven thought to himself.

Skyler left the arena with a determined smile on his face, leaving only Steven and May.

"That kid was rather talented!" Steven exclaimed, walking up behind May.

"I know, he had quite a bit of potential. It was nice to see that kind of spirit! It's been a really long time." May said, putting her hands behind her head. "Anyway, ready to go for lunch?"

"Definitely, where do you want to go?" Steven asked, extending his arm for May to take.

Once again, always the charming gentleman!

"_Oh Steven," _May thought,_ "he is too nice sometimes. But I agree, Skyler was really talented. I still managed to beat him with quite the lead, but still. That's the closest I've been in a while to being defeated. It's a weird feeling. I don't want to lose my title, but at the same time, I want to lose to someone who deserves it. I love my job, but it would just be nice to see someone with some actual passion for what their doing once in a while..."_

"Oh! Champions!" Nurse Joy said as we entered the main lobby, "A letter has arrived for you both!"

"Really? That's strange..." Steven said.

"Umm...why is it strange?" May questioned. It's Thursday. Mail comes on Thursday.

"It's just strange that it's not an email...I thought we were more advanced than this?" Steven rhetorically asked.

May gave him a frazzled look,"I thought you were "Mr. Ancient History" guy? Plus, letters are more endearing! And-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST OPEN THE LETTER?" Nurse Joy shouted. The two stunned champions turned to look at the otherwise reticent nurse. She blushed and spun around, "You guys bicker over such trivial things, you would think that you two were an old married couple!"

Our champions turned to look at each other once more, only each wearing a light shade of pink on their cheeks. They quickly looked away from each other. "Just open the letter, May..." Steven mumbled.

May tore the envelope open, retrieved it's contents, and began to read aloud:

"_**Dear Hoenn Region Champions Steven Stone and May Maple,**_

_**You are both cordially invited to attend the first annual Pokemon League Champions Conference. You will have the opportunity to battle with trainers from across the globe and get to meet other current and former league champions. There will also be booths full of merchandise and good from different regions, panels with champions and celebrities, and other enjoyable events. This a 2 week long event that will be held at the tropical Island of Dimax's New Battle Resort. Please RSVP as soon as possible in order to receive more information pertaining to this conference.**_

_**We hope to see you on Dimax Island,**_

_**PLCC Staff"**_

This invitation might just be the adventure these two have been looking for. Not only that, but little did they know that this invitation would change both of their lives for good.

* * *

So there we have it, folks. My first dip back into Fanfiction after 4 or so years. It kind of feels good! As I said at the beginning it's not perfect and was never intended to be perfect. Just a fun story! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to keep writing it because it was really enjoyable to do. Feel free to review or do whatever you want with it. Good night, friends.


End file.
